I wont forget you
by Tsubome
Summary: sanzo has a childhood friend...but what happens when they meet again? lots and lots of fun and humor..and a bit of romance too! pls read and review!
1. a simple promise

**Summary: **

**Disclaimer:** As much as I hate to say it, as most authors would, I will have to say it, but I'll only say it once so it's up to you if you'll listen. I don't own any of Saiyuki's characters, as much as I want to own them…But remember! The new girl in this fic is owned by me! Nobody takes her! Nobody! Or else…glares daggers at readers Just kidding…

**I Won't Forget You**

_By mataka_

**Chapter One:**

_**A Simple Promise**_

It was just a normal day...Just like other days when they were making their way to the West...

Sanzo's eyes drifted to the sky, and as he did, memories of his days when he was still known as Koryu came to his mind

_+Flashback+_   
_"**But you can't go!"**_

"_It's the family tradition, Koryu. You know how important these traditions are! And besides, you know very well that I can not disobey any of my father's orders…" Her clear blue eyes turned to look away from her friend._

"_But-" The raven-haired girl held up her index finger to his lips._

"_No buts, Koryu!" She touched the blonde's cheek with her palm. "Gomen nasai, Koryu-chan. Please understand…As much as I don't want to leave, I have to. I'm really sorry…" A single tear trickled down her face as she smiled sadly at the purple-eyed boy._

"_Promise me you won't forget me, okay?" She took the blonde's hands and held them in her own. "Don't ever forget me. That's the only thing I ask. Always keep me in your heart, as I keep you in mine." She pulled him close to a hug, slightly surprising the other child, who then returned the gesture uncertainly._

"_I…I promise," he said sincerely._

"_Take care, and don't get yourself into too much trouble," she whispered silently to his ear. She heard a faint chuckle in her ear._

"_Don't worry, I will. Though I'm guessing I would be getting into some trouble in the near future," the blonde said as they pulled apart. She backed away from him and started to walk towards the opposite direction. Koryu called her name one last time._

"_Shizumi!" The girl's steps came to a halt and she turned around to look at her best and only friend._

"_Thanks…for being my only friend…for everything," Koryu said, smiling at his friend slightly. Shizumi's blue eyes widened for a moment, then her lips twisted to a smile._

"_I'm the one who should be saying that. But in any way, it was my pleasure!" She bowed slightly. She smiled again said one last time, "Sayonara, Koryu!" She turned around and ran away from her only friend._

"_Sayonara, Mizuki Shizumi…"_

**+End Flashback+**

'_Shizumi…I wonder how she is…if she's still alive…'_ Sanzo thought to himself as he stared into the distance.

"Sanzo," the only too familiar voice of Goku snapped Sanzo out of his trance. "Nee, Sanzo! I'm hungry! When are we going to eat?"

**THWACK!**

"Urusai!" was the only thing Sanzo replied to his question. Along with a whack of his huge paper fan on the head, which, as always came out of nowhere.

"Itte! Mou, Sanzo! That really—"

Goku stopped in the mid-sentence as their jeep suddenly came to a halt.

"Something wrong, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked their black-haired friend.

Hakkai didn't answer. They noticed him looking at the road before them. It was then they realized why he suddenly stopped.

There was someone who seemed to have fallen unconscious in the middle of the road. They got off jeep and went closer to the unconscious figure. It was a raven-haired woman clad in a dark grey cloak and had a few visible cuts and bruises all over her body.

Gojyo whistled. "Wow! She's a pretty lady!" he commented.

"She seems to have gotten herself into some sort of fight, or a struggle," Hakkai said, kneeling beside the girl to get a closer look.

"Who is she?" Goku suddenly asked Gojyo.

"How should I know? Baka saru!" Gojyo scoffed at him.

"Well, at least I'm not a hentai ero kappa, unlike you!" he retorted.

"Baka saru!"

"Ero kappa!"

"Baka saru!"

"Ero ka---"

"URUSAI!" Sanzo's almighty paper fan came into view.

**THWACK! THWACK!**

"Itaiiiiii…"

"She's stirring..." Hakkai's voice suddenly snapped them out of their senses. The girl, now in Hakkai's arms was starting to wake. Her head turned to the ones who found her. Everything was still a blur…

Then, her eyes moved on to their blonde-haired companion, and as she got a clear view of everything,..

"Koryu…"

_To be continued…_

**Milky Etoile:** Hiya! I'm mataka's beta reader! Hope you like it! Sorry to have kept you waiting! Take care! Tata! vanishes into thin air

**A/N: **hope its to your liking!and don't be angry at me if its bad or anything…its just my first fic, you know…and don't you dare steal Shizumi, or else…


	2. the first night

I wont forget you chapter two

A/N: Thnx to you who reviewed. I am very happy that someone likes my work.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I just own my OC. But this is my fanfiction so I ca do whatever I want with the characters so I'm happy that I can at least do that. :)

* * *

"Koryu"

"I-Im sorry, miss but you seem to have him mistaken for somebo-"

"S-Shizumi?" the monk was speechless for some reason

"Wait a minute…you know each other?"

"Urusai!"

"Hahahahaha!" the girl was shaking with laughter. "Why, you're still the old Koryu I knew from a long time ago"

"Very funny. Lets go and set up camp." True enough, it was getting dark. They fixed everything while she watched.

"Hey, why doesn't SHE get to work?" the kappa asked

"Yeah. I'm hungry, sanzo. When do we get to eat?"

"URUSAI!"

**THWACK! THWACK!**

"Ite! Hey, sanzo, what was that for?"

"Shut up. One more complaint and ill seriously kill you" he shouted while loading his gun.

"Lets go to sleep now, the beds are ready." Hakkai said.

And so they went to sleep that night.

That morning:

"Aaaaahhh!"

"What?"

"Pervert!"

"Sanzo he…he…"

**Thwack!**

"I told you" he said, eyes flaring "if you even try to touch her you're dead!"

And that was like any other day after that…

* * *

I hope u liked this one! Its hard to write one u know…considering its my first fic and there's no one to help me…well, I'm hoping for you to review me if there's anything wrong. Flames are allowed as long as they're about the fic. I'm trying my best to write the next chapter soon. Ja ne! 


	3. how did we get here

**I wont forget you**

**Chapter three**

"Mataka wake up!" the voice rang in her head again and again. And she opened her eyesShe blinked. And blinked again.

"S-sanzo?"

"You're alright?"

"Y-yeah"

"Where are we?"

"You don't remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Flashback… 

"Miss Tsubome!"

"H-hai?"

"Daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai…I think…"

"Did you say something?"

"Iie…"

They were traveling on foot because of a snowstorm. Then…

"Help!"

"Tsubome!"

Sanzo caught her hand before she was about to fall off a ravine. But it was no use. They both fell down the bottom of the mountain below.

A/N: Sorry if tis so short, minna! I promise I will make it longer net time…And im so sorry if I didn't write anything for a long time! But I was busy with another fic and plus we lost the connection in our computer…something about the modem being broken…but I promise minna! I will make the next one in a very short time! I promise!


End file.
